


A bloody wine glass & broken tears

by reptilian_god



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Wholesome, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilian_god/pseuds/reptilian_god
Summary: You venture through the history of Apollo from his childhood to present time. What will be uncovered?.Mass chaos and destruction follows in everyone's footsteps, especially the ones who carry no good intentions with them and believe slaughter to be nothing but natural selection. "Friends", "lovers", all turning on each other. Who can you believe in this world? Who can you trust? Will anyone make it alive or will everyone subcase to fear, insanity, and desperation? Follow the characters through their hardships and troubles as betrayal unprevails itself into a blossoming rose, that weeds the persons judgement.Only a liar can snuff out another liar after all...
Relationships: & More! - Relationship, Technoblade/Original character(s)
Kudos: 8





	A bloody wine glass & broken tears

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind of the tags and know this is an Alternate Universe! (AU), as this is merely as a project for myself, I'm the creator of Apollo, who you will meet in this series and ask for no one to repost this or use my character without proper permissions! This will be similar to the SMP timeline but alternated so everything fits the puzzle perfectly, I hope you all enjoy reading this! If enough enjoy this I will be happy to turn it into a series as time goes on!  
> Suggestions, comments, n more are welcomed into the comments!!!

# Prologue

# 

Not all families were perfect, nor was anyone perfect. Everyone had their flaws, no? Who ever bothered with being perfect anyways, however laid scattered across the lands, some did have a goal to be absolutely perfect. That's how the Ateos family worked after all, a family of what most called "witches". Of course, that's if you could even classify them as such, the family put their children through rituals at a young age to determine the path they would follow, what practices they would have along with the path they would be faced with. The family was relatively normal, full have elemental witches, green witches, and so forth. what the Ateos family viewed as "dark" witches was little to none through the bloodline but never unheard of, then again, they usually did **kill** those if that was what the ritual showed them to be. This was almost the case for little Apollo Ateos, who was revealed to be one of this said "dark" witches in his ritual, however what was furthered showed proved that the child was of worth, keeping him alive. Apollo went through countless training, training that never felt right with the young boy. It was harder to master, didn't come naturally to him unlike his siblings who seemed to be able to do their role with utter ease. A green witch? That never felt right for young Apollo, as he grew older, his family revealed more, **"A blood witch"** , yea, that's what they said he truly was. This lead to the perfect role, with coming along with such power, came manipulations only one could dream of, who knew the prince would become the **"Queen"** instead to **"The Blood God".**

******"What an awful mess this will develop into...my little sheep~" **********


End file.
